How Bad Do You Want It and How Far Are You Willing To Go?
by YoYoYo25
Summary: Rachel and Noah Berry will do anything for their family. Caught up in Mafia ties, what happens when you are to protect the people you love most? How far are you willing to go? Rachel G!P dont like, dont read. Pezberry with Puck and Quinn side.


**Ok I'm back and with the Rachel and Santana story that I had told you guys that I was thinking about doing. Honestly this is probably a disaster waiting to happen because I have now become unreliable with this but I can assure you somehow some way I will get this story done lmao. Ok but honestly, besides Bechloe, Faberry, and a little MItchsen, this is my favorite ship to read about. Sooooooooo, I thought that I should give one a try, ya feel me. So here we go, ( I do not own Glee and if I did….shit would be hectic)- Kamo**

It's 5 am and I am lying in bed trying to find the strength to will power to get up and drag myself to school… it's the first day of my senior year and I can tell you now…. this shit is overrated. 5:20, ok, now I get up and go to wake my brother up…if you guys think that I'm bad at getting up in the morning, wait till you meet this guy…

*Knock, Knock*

"Noah, come on dude we gotta get up, we gotta train!", all I hear on the other side of the door is the sound of him pulling the pillow over his head more…

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Noah, come on bro I know you're tired so am I but this is what we do bro!!"

"But we train every dayyyyyyyy!!"

"Yes Noah, we do, it's part of our Job!!"

Oh, shit, where are my manners, I'm Rach…Rachel Berry. I'm a senior at McKinley High, and as of now my family and I stay in Lima Ohio. Now should I tell you more about myself or tell you about my job first……hmmmm self makes more sense. Well I'm 5'8, with tan skin, and I'm great to look at if I do say so myself… I mean what can I say, I work out like crazy every day for my job. Oh, and one last thing, I was born differently than other girls…. I was kinda born, well not kinda cause that's like half and like half a dick sounds weird, oh well, guess I gave it away. Yeah, I was born with a penis where my uhh kitty was supposed to be. My dads made it seem so normal to me that I never had a problem telling people so everyone knew.

Now that I have got all of that out of the way, I can tell you about my job. My brother and I work for Mario Lopez…who is he you ask. Lima's connect to the mafia. Now guess who his best friend and right-hand man is…if you guessed my father Leroy, you were right. These who grew up in the streets on New York together and helped each other to climb all the obstacles in each other's way, so when the head honcho in NYC asked my Uncle Mario to come down here and run Lima, you already know my dad was ready to come down here with him.

How did I get involved with this you ask, I'll tell you? Mario Lopez has 3 children: Santana, Quinn, and Marley. Quinn was adopted because my Aunt Sheila wasn't sure if she would be able to get pregnant again after some complications with Santana, but just so happened about 7 years later they wound up with Marls.

Well my dad and my other dad Hiram ended up having the three of us around the same time too. The first was my brother Noah, Then me, and then our little brother Jake. Because of all of us being so close in age of course we all hung out, Jake and Marls are like inseparable though. Anyway, so there have been threats lately about some people coming for our families so My Uncle Mario asked Noah and I to protect Santana and Quinn, and of course we said yes, we would never let anything happen to our best friends.

Fast forward the summer and here I am, up at 5 something in the morning, training with Noah so we can protect our family.

I finally got Noah up around 5:40 and we got in a good hour of training: Kickboxing, cardio, and even some target practice.

I go to hurry and take a shower before we head off to school, I get dressed in my usual: jeans, t-shirt of some super hero, and some new Jordans, I brush my hair and then I'm out of my room heading towards the door to get my keys. Noah comes out around this time too.

"Looking good Jew sis!" Noah says giving me a nod of approval.

"You don't look so bad yourself Jew bro!" I tell him

He has on the exact same thing as me just with a different super hero and a leather jacket. Ahhhh, siblings.

At that we go to our vehicles, Noah has BMW six series and I have my 2017 Jeep Wrangler, god I love my car. Anyway, we make our way to the school ready to take on whatever.

I make it to school and park in my usual space, and I wait for Santana and Quinn to pull in. It took about 10 mins and Santana pulls in first.

"Damn Tana I forgot how short those Cheerios Uniforms are…" I joke.

"You like?" She flirts and she twirls around so the skirt flies up and I can get a good view of her ass.

This is how Santana and I are, we flirt like crazy but don't mean anything by it… _right_. Anyway Quinn comes up and gives me a hug.

"Hey Rach!" she says and gives me a smile.

Got to love Q… Don't tell anyone, but I know Noah does. Yeah, he has had a thing for Q for years he is just too much of a punk to say anything.

Speaking of punks, here comes Noah pulling up with everyone's favorite coffee from the lima bean. Bless him.

"Thanks Noah" Q says with a smile and they kind of get lost in each other for a second. See what I mean.

"Sorry to mess up y'alls moment, I really am, but Tana needs her coffee befors she goes lima heights on someone." Santana says as she takes a cup out of Noah's hand.

"Thanks Bro." I say as I give him a sympathetic look, cause we all know how Santana is.

We all drink our coffee in a comfortable silence, not ready to go in and face the music of McKinley's crazy ass halls.

"You guys ready for Glee?" I ask

"Hell yeah!! I have a show for you guys today!" Santana says with a smirk looking directly at me, and I can only imagine what kind of torture she is going to put me and half the boys in our class through.

"Yeah, I am" Quinn says and then goes back to drinking her coffee next to Noah.

I find my brother and Quinn cute, you can tell that they want to be a think they just don't know how. It's funny because Noah has never in his life had a problem talking to women, but when it comes to Quinn it's different. It's his soft spot.

He says the same thing about Santana and me but I don't see it, we just aren't in each other's league. She likes guys, I'm pretty sure of that and even though I have the parts I doubt she is interested. It's not like I like her or anything duhh, that's just my best friend…

Anyway the first period bell rings so we start to head into the school… Let's get this over with…

 **Hopefully you guys like this intro, it feels like it was everywhere but this is my new Pezberry story, don't forget to R and R and check my profile for contests guys!!!!- kamo**


End file.
